


It's all your fault.

by nanasteiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, after Milan-Juventus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasteiger/pseuds/nanasteiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the match Milan-Juventus, Andrea, even if Juve won, is so mad at Riccardo that he almost ruins one of the rare nights they have for their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all your fault.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction takes place in Milan, after the match Milan-Juventus of the 2nd of March of 2014, in which Juve won 0-2 and, let me say it, Andrea Pirlo played very bad (sorry baby, i love you but no) so i made up a theory. Enjoy :)
> 
> (english is not my first language, very appreciate are corrections for mistakes and misspelling, thank you)

"You played well" it's the first thing Riccardo says to him when Andrea enters the room of the little hotel just a little outside Milan where the owners are very nice old people who always do their business, just smile when he arrives and leaves, always alone, even if they know in which room he sleeps. He gives Riccardo a glance but doesn't answer, he just leaves the jacket on the chair next the window and stare outside. Andrea doesn't miss Milan, nor even the team or the atmosphere he left behind three years ago. Sometimes he regrets he has never had the chance to play beside Riccardo but not in this moment, now he just needs to shut his mouth and try to not let slip all the frustration of the night.   
"Yeah" it's the only thing he's being able to say and cross his arms. He can't look him in the eyes at the moment, he knows he's being stupid and childish and they won so he should be at least satisfied, happy to be with him after more than a month. "The last twenty minutes, at least" he whispers while he kicks his shoes off.   
Riccardo is behind him and when he places his hands on his hips Andrea almost jumps in his skin, breathe deeply trying to relax but Riccardo can feel he's too tense. He leaves a kiss on his neck but beside the kiss Andrea feels Riccardo's sigh that caress his cheek.   
"What's wrong?" He says with his annoyed voice, sitting on the kingsize bed and starting to unbutton his shirt. That should be his job, to undress his man and be nice to him after a tough match and much tougher year, but he's just so mad.   
"It's all your fault" he says between his teeth, using all his strength to not sound too angry, failing. Riccardo looks at him with his mouth slightly open and his big, big blue eyes fixed on him like he can't believe what Andrea just said.   
"M-my fault?" He stutters and Andrea can almost taste the change of his emotion on his tongue. Riccardo stands up, the shirt open revealing too much, but he stays still. "What the hell did I do?" His voice higher, his cheek redder.   
"You... You did what you usually do. You..." Andrea is not a person who gesticulate too much, he's a calm, steady man who choose his moves and his words and his looks in every occasion, with everyone, but with Riccardo he just can't. He looks at his hands moving in front of him, passing through his long hair still just a little wet from the quick shower he took at the stadium before leaving and promising Antonio that he will be in Turin the morning after. He can feel his mouth, opening and closing making him look like a fucking idiot but the words simply can't come out.   
"I what? Andrea, I swear to god that if you don't talk I'm leaving right now. We have so little time to spend together and I can't believe you're doing this, not tonight" his voice is just a little wrecked, he's pacing the room to calm himself but his eyes are saying that is not working that much. He's slow because he's tired from the match and sad because of the loss -and there is so much pressure on his shoulder, with his team doing so bad the first year of his captaincy- and he's angry because he hates not being able to understand him. Usually he's so proud of his ability to be so connected with Andrea that sometimes he can be a little annoying about it, happy to know that he's the only one to whom Andrea can really open himself.   
"I played so bad, Riccardo. I couldn't do a single pass without a mistake, without disappointing my self and my coach and my team. I was so bad tonight and it's all your fault!" Riccardo is starting to understand, he looks at him frowning. They both know that is true, they both played the same match and Andrea played /bad/ but Riccardo wanted to make him feel better about it, to make him forget but he still can't get how that could be possibly his fault.   
"You..." He takes a long breathe, still uncertain about really saying the truth "you look at me, you came close and /smile/. You... You touch me and, and you can't do this. You can't, I get distracted."   
Riccardo has a little smile now, not knowing if he should be flattered by his words or more mad at him.   
"This is the first time this happen" Andrea says, sighing and sitting heavily on the chair, crushing on his jacket. "We played against and together many times but tonight..." Andrea thinks at the first minutes of the match, at all the mental training and the nerve he had to calm down. He thinks at when he had had a first glance of Riccardo in his red and black jersey, his serious captain face and he still shivers because he had missed him so much, and he looked so stunning he had left him breathless. "Tonight..." He stands up and takes the few steps that took him by the bed and Riccardo's leg, kneeling him till his eyes are at the same level as him "tonight I couldn't take my eyes off of you. And I'm so mad at myself because you know that football has always been the most important thing in my life. And I couldn't believe that you..."  
Riccardo's legs are tense when he places his hands on his knees. "That I ruined it?" Riccardo's eyes, his big, big blue beautiful eyes, are frozen and full of anger and fear and Andrea can hardly hold his gaze.   
"No" Andrea doesn't know if he's allowed to smile but he smiles anyway when he speak again "that you took his place"   
Andrea hear the sound of the breathe breaking in Riccardo's lungs and his heart accelerate. "I'm not more important than football."   
"You are as important as football and this scares me and makes me so angry because, goddamn it, this wasn't supposed to happen." Andrea sit on floor, as if his limbs had abandoned him, leaving his head in Riccardo's lap.   
"Football has always been my only love, my only thought, my only strength and now... Maybe I'm losing my touch, I'm getting old..." And he feels old, tired, sad. Riccardo hands are touching his head, caressing his hair and his cheek, and Andrea wishes it could be always like this, with his strange changes of mood and Riccardo who keeps him on the ground, shouting at him and taking care of him.   
"Maybe you could just stay that you love me without doing all this mess." Andrea can hear the smile even if he has his eyes closed and he knows that Riccardo can feel his, even if his face is pressed against his lap.   
"I do" he place a soft kiss on Riccardo's leg "I do love you so much that I can't think straight" and Andrea can’t remember why he hasn’t told him before because just saying it makes everything clearer, he’s not mad anymore because now he has a purpose, he has a reason, it’s no one’s fault, or maybe the fault is of the both of them but he doesn’t really care.

Riccardo doesn’t say that he loves him back, he just pull him up, takes his face between his hands and kiss him slowly. But Andrea knows, he doesn’t need him to say it out loud, he needs his kisses and his touches and now he’s just really happy that Riccardo had already opened his shirt.

 

 


End file.
